


Outline

by requirings



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drafts, M/M, fic outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requirings/pseuds/requirings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Danny and Matt got together.</p><p>An outline of a story I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outline

  1. At Danny’s place
    1. he’s patching up Matt (‘s face)
  2. Hand lingers by Matt’s cheek
    1. Kisses him
  3. Breaks kiss and starts to take hand off before Matt stops it by grabbing his hand
  4. Matt asks if that kiss was because Danny actually meant it or if it was out of impulsive lust.
  5. Danny looks away and and says “Both”
  6. Matt tells Danny he’s new to this and he’s only been w/ women before.
    1. Thought he was straight but apparently not bc he liked that kiss so much
  7. Danny laughs and Matt asks why
    1. Danny tells him it’s because he’s been holding back and it feels good to let go
  8. Danny asks if he can kiss Matt again
    1. Matt tells him that he just said he liked that kiss, what does he think?
  9. Kiss kiss fall in love (Matt gives Danny a handjob or smth)
  10. They end up falling asleep on Danny’s living room floor
  11. Matt leaves in the morning to go to work and they kiss lightly goodbye.
  12. Fast-forward and Matt’s been working alone (superhero stuff) so they don’t see each other anymore
    1. They used to do watches together but Matt stopped showing up and Danny hears from Foggy that Matt’s been busy with a big case
  13. DD Vol. 3 Ending—Matt’s disbarred
  14. Matt packing to leave for California, Danny stops by to say bye
  15. Danny asks if that was just a one-time thing
  16. Matt frowns
  17. He tells Danny that he still likes him but he’s been seeing someone else (Kirsten) and thought it would’ve been good to end it on a positive note (Referring to #11)
  18. Danny nods solemnly and wishes Matt good luck in California
  19. They haven’t seen each other in a while.
    1. Danny sent take out to Matt’s house once for Matt’s birthday but that was the last time they “spoke”
  20. Matt comes back to New York
    1. broke up w/ Kirsten (bc of some reason) (I love her but I can’t think of a reason) (I want her to be happy) (not like how Matt’s other ex-girlfriends…. ended up)
    2. Proves he was only Daredevil for a little bit by stating that he got “DD’s” powers temporarily and that he was only protecting DD’s identity blah blah
    3. States he no longer has “DD’s” powers; DD’s identity is unknown again
  21. Matt settles back in NY comfortably
    1. Gets his attorney license again (lmao idk anything about the Law)
    2. some people still think he’s DD, some don’t. No one can prove anything.
  22. He’s waiting for Danny outside Danny’s school/dojo
  23. They sit on a nearby bench and catch up
  24. Matt tells Danny he still likes him but can’t do anything about it because of what he’s going to ask next:
  25. A favor for Danny to wear the DD costume again.
  26. Matt doesn’t want Danny to think that he was interested in him bc he wanted this favor out of Danny
    1. He also doesn’t want Danny to think that after the DD thing calms down they’d get together, like some kind of twisted incentive.
  27. Danny says he understands and will do it.
  28. Danny is DD for a month or so and the public really has no proof anymore about Matt being DD.
  29. Matt meets up w/ Danny at the dojo, saying they need to talk about “business”
    1. Danny tells him he’s on his way home right now
    2. They walk back in awkward silence (yeesh)
  30. They’re sitting in Danny’s living room
  31. Matt tells Danny it’s a good time and it’s okay to stop being DD now
    1. Danny agrees
  32. Matt thanks him and places a hand on Danny’s knee
  33. Danny pulls away
  34. Everything is tense
  35. Matt knows it’s his fault so he apologizes for leaving to California without telling Danny. For not even _meeting_ with Danny after that night together. Tells Danny he still likes him and apologizes again.
  36. Danny is furious and shouts
  37. He doesn’t believe that Matt _does_ like him because why the hell would he just tell him that, spend the night, and virtually never talk to him again until half a year later
  38. Matt sinks into guilt
    1. Danny sits back down after calming down a bit
  39. Matt apologizes again (Danny muttering “don’t give me that crap”) and tells him that he said it the night they were together:
  40. That he’s new at this.
    1. After that night he was scared of the new experience and ran away from it (from Danny). He really isn’t the man without fear.
  41. He really didn’t mean to seek Danny out again but everything with Daredevil happened and he needed Danny for it but just meeting Danny again just sparked something in him. Because he’s missed Danny for so long and he’s still scared but the fact that he likes Danny overpowers his fear.
  42. Apologizes again and gets up to leave.
  43. Halfway towards the door Danny tells him to stop
    1. Matt looks back
  44. Danny walks up to Matt and punches him in the face
  45. Matt is bleeding on the floor and Danny picks him up
  46. Smiles gently and offers to patch that ugly mug up
    1. Matt smiles back (remembering that this is how it started) (that he’s never going to make the same mistake again)



**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sorry; I know this is really messy but. I just. Wanted to share.
> 
> This is literally the first thing I've ever posted on this site haha oh my god don't hurt me.
> 
> Also! I drew this [little comic referring to 19-1 here!](http://requirings.tumblr.com/post/126977918569)


End file.
